Hermione Granger & the Weasley Clan
by WriterWisher
Summary: AU Timelines: Hermione's interactions with the Weasley clan, including Fleur. These were ideas that I had one day. Rated T for some language in later chapters.
1. Arthur

**Arthur**

Hermione Granger is walking down the stairs in the Leaky Cauldron to grab something to eat before she sets off to Diagon Alley for school shopping when Arthur Weasley invites her to sit down with him.

"Hermione!"

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley. How are you?" She fills a plate with some food before sitting down.

"I came across something at work that I'm not sure what it is. Could you help me identify it?"

"Of course. Let's have a look."

Arthur pulls out his bag and pulls out a small box with a knob on the side. The box was decorated with two swans on the top.

"I opened it and it started making noise. What is it?"

"Oh my goodness! I used to have one of these music boxes! I loved mine!" Hermione takes the box from Arthur and opens it while hearing a slight issue with the tune. "Hm…the gears seem to be out of sync. Let's turn it over."

Hermione flips the box over while Arthur watches in awe. She opens the bottom of the box to expose the gears and the core mechanical device. Arthur is flabbergasted at the sight before him. Hermione fixes the mechanism and closes the box.

"Hermione, would you be willing to help me fix some of the things in my shop at home?"

"Of course! That sounds like fun. I can help you catalogue some of it, too."

Arthur says, "Thanks" and hugs Hermione, ready to get started.


	2. Molly

**Molly**

Hermione can't sleep because of what was said at the meeting earlier. Harry and Ron don't understand that she is scared about Harry's fate. She gets out of bed and pads down the stairs to see the kitchen lights on. As she hears a pot bang into the sink, she lets out a sigh of relief seeing Molly still at work cleaning up at 1 a.m.

"You can come in, Hermione. I won't bite."

Hermione walks into the kitchen and sits down at the small table.

"Mrs. Weasley, why are you still up at this hour?" Molly hands her a glass of milk.

"I just finished cleaning up from dessert. I also just sent everyone else to bed. What about you, Hermione? What is troubling you?" Hermione raises an eyebrow. "You have to remember; I have seven children."

Hermione laughs and says, "Oh I do." She sighs, "I am worried about Harry and Ron. They are ready to fight like they are fully fledged members of the Order but I'm not ready to even entertain the idea of fighting."

Molly sits down across from Hermione and takes her hand. "In my experience, most men are like that. What we women can do is be the voice of reason in times of real stress. Educate yourself on spells & potions to keep them safe. Be the wisest mind, the quickest thinker & smartest fighter. I know you will protect them, no matter what they get into. I trust you to keep our boys safe…all of them."

Hermione is floored at Molly's admission. "Thank you, Molly. I needed to hear that." They hug and giggle a little bit. "Molly?"

"Yes dear?"

"There is something you can help me with. I want to learn how to cook."

Molly nods and they head off to bed to start the next morning.


	3. Bill

**Bill**

When Bill walked into Grimmauld Place, his family was ecstatic! Molly immediately made Bill's favorite dessert and introduced him to the other people in the house. Sirius and Remus welcome him along with Harry and Hermione. After the celebration is over, the clock reads 11 pm. Molly tells everyone to rest up because they are going shopping the next day. At around 12:30 am, Bill can't sleep because of jet-lag so he wanders down to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. When he steps into the kitchen, he sees Hermione drinking some hot chocolate and reading a book. As he tries to not disturb her, he hits a loose floorboard.

"Shit!" Hermione, in her haste, spilled her hot chocolate on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to startle you. _Scourgify_!" The mess clears and Bill begins making some more hot chocolate.

"That's alright. I got lost in reading that I didn't expect anyone to be up right now."

"Jet-lag is a bitch." They laugh. "What book are you reading?"

"Oh it's just a silly Muggle romance novel."

"Really? Which one?" Bill hands her a mug of hot chocolate and holds his hand out for the book, which she gives. "You read Muggle romance novels?"

"Oh yes! I am a banker in the French Gringotts. I have a lot of time on my hands, especially when I hold banker's hours." Hermione giggles and takes a drink.

"Who are your favorites?"

"I span more than romance, but the Harlequin Romance novels are SO good! Others are Mary Higgins Clark, Debbie Macomber and Richard Paul Evans."

"Oh I love Richard's books! My favorite is Grace."

After spending two hours talking, Mrs. Weasley sends them back to bed. Bill and Hermione spend the rest of holidays sharing evenings of Harlequin romance and hot chocolate.


	4. Charlie

**Charlie**

Charlie was ready to knock some sense into his younger brothers. The twins were causing unnecessary drama while they were setting up the tent for the reception. Ron and Harry were helping while Ginny and Hermione were trying to finish the place settings. The boys dropped something near Hermione, and it exploded, covering her in green slime. The boys were laughing hysterically while Ginny was trying to clean her off. Hermione started crying and ran away.

Charlie scourgifies the slime and spins to face his brothers. "What is wrong with you? Hermione was trying to finish setting up for Bill's wedding. Why would you do that?" Harry and Ron looked guilty while the twins laughed on.

Fred answers, "It was a joke, Charlie. We didn't hurt anyone."

"You hurt Hermione. She is like a little sister you both. You will respect her from here on out. Now, finish setting up here and get dressed. The wedding is starting with or without you."

Charlie goes to find Hermione, but he can't find her anywhere. He walks over to the house and sees her running in the forest behind the house.

"Hermione!" Charlie runs after her. She runs toward the clearing where they play Quidditch. He catches up to her after a minute of running. He catches her arm and spins her toward him into a hug. She cries until she starts to hiccup. She pulls away and apologizes for messing up his robes.

"Hermione, you don't have to apologize. My brothers are juveniles who don't know when to quit. Here."

Charlie waves his hand and the slime from their clothes disappears. Charlie pushes a small piece of hair back behind her ear. She blushes and he holds out his arm to walk her back to the house. Before they can see the house, she pulls him back.

"Why did you come after me?"

"No one as beautiful as you deserves to be treated like that. You deserve all of the love and respect that can be given." Hermione blushes and leans in and says,

"Thank you." She kisses him for a long moment that neither of them wanted to break.

After Hermione pulls away, she walks back to the house in a trance. Charlie watches her walk away before going to check in on his brothers.

"That woman will be the end of me."


	5. Percy

**Percy**

"Where is Percy Weasley?" Hermione asks the first person she sees. The man points her to an office behind him. She walks over and barges in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Percy is startled with seeing Ron's friend in his office.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger…"

"Don't you dare look down on me, Percy! Your family misses you and you just shoved them away like you are embarrassed by them."

"Hermione, you don't get to walk in here and tell me about my family. I know how they feel. They all sent me Howlers asking me why I abandoned them."

Percy stands up from behind his desk and sighs. Hermione almost misses what he says next.

"I'm trying to help them. I took this job to get my foot in the door. Any money I make goes to their vault after I pay for rent and food. I'm trying to get my family out of the hole our ancestors put us in. I work all the time to help Mum & Dad, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. I'm trying to give everything to get some stability with their lives."

Hermione pauses for a minute and says, "Have you told them that?"

"I can't…Every time that I've tried, I start crying. That means I'm weak and I can't be weak in their eyes. It would hurt too much."

"Percy, crying isn't weakness. It takes a very strong person to cry in front of his family; it shows that you care."

Percy stares at Hermione for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

Hermione stands up and offers Percy a hug, which he accepts.

"Anytime." They pull away and Hermione leaves the office.

As she walks away, she hears a sniffle from Percy's office.

Back at the Burrow, each of the Weasleys get a letter from their prodigal brother and son.

Mrs. Weasley looks up at Hermione with tears in her eyes and mouths, "Thank you." Hermione smiles and goes back to her book.


	6. Fred

**Fred**

"Hermione?" She looks up from the book she's reading to see Fred looking at her sheepishly.

"Hi Fred. What's up?" He walks over to her and sits down in a chair.

"I wanted to apologize for the jokes that we pulled on you last night. We weren't trying to hurt you."

"I know, you're both forgiven. Next time, dial back on the darkness powder. The side effect is irritation to the skin and a slight burning sensation." She pulls up at her sleeve to show him the burn mark.

He flinches and says, "Does it still hurt? I have some burn salve upstairs." He summons it for her.

"Thanks." He starts applying it and the itching goes away. "That feels better."

"Hermione, I've been thinking."

"That's never a good sign," They both chuckle. "What about?"

"Ron has been an ass to you for the last few days. Did you want to help us prank him?"

"Not particularly, but you two can prank him to both your hearts' content."

"Oh we will. Let me know if you ever change your mind. We have a few revenge pranks that would be perfect."

"Thanks Fred." He gets up and walks away as she goes back to her book.

A few days later, Ron insults Hermione while they are packing to go back to Hogwarts.

"Geez, Hermione! Why did you bring all of those books? Haven't you read every book in the library yet?" He laughs as Harry stands back.

Hermione finishes packing and leaves to go find Fred in their room.

Fred looks up, "Hey, Hermione…what's wrong?" George looks up as well.

"I'm in." Fred & George smile widely and pull out some blueprints.

Needless to say, every time Ron tried to close his trunk, it would spring open and spew his stuff everywhere until Molly stopped it.

Hermione and the twins smirked every time they heard Ron talking about it.


	7. George

**George**

"Hey, George." Hermione spotted her study partner at their normal table in the library.

"Hey Herms. How was Defense?" She sits down with a huff.

"It was great. All we had to do was read silently. So, I charmed my other books to look like hers so I could finish my potions essay. What are you working on?"

"Well, Fred and I have those boxing telescopes and it turns out that the bruises aren't going away." He shows Hermione his left arm, sporting a huge bruise.

"Oh my god! When did that happen?"

"Last week! We need to come up with a bruise remover before we can market the telescopes, or we'll have trouble selling them."

Hermione thinks for a minute before saying, "What about arnica root?"

George stops and stares at her. "That's genius! Thank you, Herms. Can you help me research arnica?"

"No need. I ran across it in my Herbology book, so I looked in my potions book as well. Here are the notes that I gathered. There are probably more books available, but I haven't looked yet." Hermione hands George two rolls of parchment detailing the merits of the arnica root.

"Hermione, I'm not just going to take your notes. I would like your help with developing the remover as well. We can even talk about a contract for some type of payment for helping."

"I will gladly help you develop it, but you aren't going to pay me any money. The best payment is for you and Fred starting your business and making other people happy."

"Are you sure? We can work it into our budget."

"I'm sure. Spend your money on developing a storefront. Be successful and enjoy your life."

The next weekend found George & Hermione in the Potions lab with Professor Snape testing their new concoction, with a lot of successful results.


	8. Ronald

**Ronald**

As the trio is walking back to the Great Hall, Harry is shuffled off to speak with Kingsley. Hermione and Ron are left to discuss their kiss.

"Her…" "Ron…" They both chuckle.

"Hermione, can I go first?" She nods. "Okay. I'm not sure that we're going to work out. After the kiss, it didn't feel right."

"Really? I thought the same thing. I didn't feel the spark that I've read so much about. Maybe, we are better off as friends.

Ron gives a huge sigh, "I was thinking the same thing. I love our friendship too much to have us dating potentially messing it up."

"Me too, Ronald, me too." The two friends hug and laugh as they walk into the Great Hall.

As Hermione sees Ron hugging his family, she thanks Merlin that they didn't waste either of their time on a heat-of-the-moment kiss. There are too many memories of amazing adventures that she doesn't want to jeopardize with a relationship based on a small bout of sexual tension. Yes, she was jealous of Ron and Lavender's relationship, but it was because Ron had someone.

Looking back on the best moments with Ron, she walks around the hall. First year, he had defended her to Professor Snape. Second year, the slug curse that backfired but was meant well. Ron and his siblings felt like her adopted family over the last seven years. She doesn't want to ruin that. She also realized that she sees Ron like a brother. Their kiss in the chamber solidified that. Hermione loves Ron, George, Percy, Charlie & Bill as brothers. She loved Fred the same way and will miss him a lot.

Hermione walks up to her "family" and mourns their loved ones that were lost to save them all.


	9. Ginny

**Ginny**

"Oww…" Hermione hears from the attached bathroom. Hermione gets up and walks into the bathroom, seeing Ginny bending over the sink.

"Period cramps?" Ginny looks up with tears in her eyes. Hermione goes back into their shared room at Grimmauld Place to grab her wand. Both of the girls' cycles have synced up, but Ginny's never had so much pain. Hermione cast a pain reduction spell she had found in a medical spells book. Ginny stood up and faced Hermione.

"Thanks. Which book did you say that came from?"

"I found the book in the library, but I copied down a few spells. I'll copy them for you."

Ginny nods in thanks. The girls pull out their favorite period craving, chocolate. Hermione also pulls out a TV and DVD player. Ginny's eyes go wide when she sees these things.

"What are those things?"

"I thought I would introduce you to Muggle children's movies. They make me cry during my cycle. I always feel better after I watch them."

Ginny thinks for a second before she nods. Hermione sets up the TV and gets the movie set up before asking Ginny if she's hungry.

"Gin, are you hungry? I know I am."

"Yeah. Mum said that we were eating in shifts because of the Order meeting. Let's go and see what Mum's got for us."

The girls go down and gather their dinners to watch the movies. They lock the door and shut the lights off. Hermione puts in "Sleeping Beauty," followed by "The Lion King" ending with "Alice in Wonderland". The girls spent the next two days holed up in their room watching movies. They only left to grab meals and bring their dirty dishes back down. At the end of their periods, the girls felt better about their friendship. They had found their own way to bond away from the boys and their issues. The girls couldn't wait until next month.


	10. Fleur

**Fleur**

Fleur was ecstatic. She had her wonderful husband and now she is holding her beautiful baby girl, Victoire Jeanne Weasley. She and Bill had just agreed on god-parents. She wanted Hermione and George to be the god-parents and Bill wanted Gabrielle and Viktor. They agreed that all four would protect their daughter. Bill told Gabrielle, George & Viktor but Fleur wanted to tell Hermione. Bill went to get her.

"Fleur, Bill said you wanted to ask me something?" Hermione says as she walks over to the bed.

"Yes. I would like you to sit down. This will probably shock you."

Hermione sits down and peers at the baby sleeping next to the bed. As Fleur watches, she realizes that she made the right choice.

"Hermione…Bill and I were talking, and we would like you to be Victoire's godmother."

Hermione stared at Fleur for a moment. She turns her head away, so Fleur doesn't see her tears. After a brief moment, Hermione turns back.

"Why?"

"You are a strong woman. You are brilliant and you are someone that inspires Bill and me. We are both honored and blessed to know you. We want our daughter to follow your example.

Hermione looks at Fleur with tears in her eyes. She nods her head because she doesn't trust her voice. Fleur reaches her hands out, asking for a hug. The women hug until they hear Bill come back. Hermione hugs Bill until he asks,

"Do you want to hold her?"

Hermione nods as Bill picks Victoire up, handing her over. Hermione hums a song when Victoire starts to fuss and she calms right away. Hermione cuddles her new god-daughter while the new parents look on proudly.


End file.
